1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to polishing devices, and particularly to a polishing device for polishing a periphery of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Polishing devices include a rotatably driven mechanism, a sliding driving mechanism and a polishing mechanism. The rotatably driven mechanism polishes an outer surface of a workpiece via the polishing mechanism. The sliding driving mechanism drives the rotatably driven mechanism to move along a periphery of the workpiece to polish the workpiece automatically. The rotatably driven mechanism includes a plurality of cables. When the rotatably driven mechanism moves along the periphery of the workpiece, the cables may easily wind around an outer surface of a driving shaft of the sliding driving mechanism, thus the cables may be damaged, and suspends the polishing work.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.